


12:53AM

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: An early morning knock at the door alerts Mello to a visitor from his past.
Relationships: Mello/anyone - Relationship
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 14





	12:53AM

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Request for a Mello X Reader. 
> 
> Anonymous asked:
> 
> can we get some more mello x reader? love your blog!

Mello stared at the ceiling, just like he had for the last three nights. This was becoming a habit, one that couldn’t be easily broken. After a few more restless moments, he got out of bed and walked to the window. He scraped a fingernail up the frost that coated the inside of the glass. “Damn, it’s cold out for this time of year,” he thought to himself.

A knock on the front door interrupted the serenity he had found. Glancing at the clock, he headed out of his room, not bothering to put on a shirt.

12:53am.

Another knock, only this time harder, more desperate.

Without looking to see who was on the other side, he yanked the door open. “What the Hell do you wa-“

They stood there, arms wrapped around themselves, a slight shiver radiating through them. “I’m sorry Mello. I…I know it’s late. I just…I just didn’t know where else to go.”

“It’s ok. I couldn’t sleep anyway,” his words were softer than he intended, betraying that even after everything, he was glad they still thought of him as a safe place to go. “Come in.”

They stepped through the door and immediately threw their arms around him, icy hands gripping into his back as they buried their face into his chest, warm tears barely touching his skin.

With one hand, he shut the door before he tried in vain to pull them closer. He rested his chin on the top of their head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” their voice muffled by Mello’s embrace. “Can I stay here for the night?”

“You already know the answer or else you wouldn’t be here.” He rubbed his hands up and down their back, trying to warm them up.

“I’ll stay on the couch.”

“No you won’t. Come on.” Mello took them by the hand and led them to his room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
